


To one time see you laughing

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Lawyer Sam and Rhodey, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SamSteve Small Gifts Exchange, Versatile Sam/Steve, Veterinarian Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sam and Steve through their moods, both joyful and sour, never wandering, always hand in hand, a taste of forever.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: SamSteve Small Gifts





	To one time see you laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/gifts).



> Hey! Here's my gift for potofsoup! I hope you'll enjoy it, it was my first time writing this ship and let me tell you, it made me so softtt, fingers crossed I made them justice. 
> 
> Thank you to Betheflame for once again being my champion and betaing and cheering me on ❤

“I’m still in awe of your yard Stevie, finding this so close to Main Street is so  _ hard _ ,” Bucky breathed out as he got settled more comfortably on the back porch bench, looking out on said yard.

Steve smiled, shrugging like he didn’t know the value of this, the quality of life it gave them and Bucky pushed his shoulder playfully. 

“I can’t take credit, it’s all Sam’s connections at the DA’s office. We wouldn’t have been able to buy anything like this if it hadn’t been auctioned by the city, you know that.” 

“Sure, still, I’m mighty glad you do have it,” Bucky smiled as he closed his eyes, making a show of the comfort he felt after the backbreaking day they’d just had. “Oh, by the way, did you call back that lady with the cats, what’s her name?”

“Shuri? She’s twenty-three you know, I think lady might be overdoing it a bit,” Steve winked, “But yeah, I called, let her know she could come pick up the litter tomorrow.”

“Good, good, I’ll cover the morning shift.” Bucky nodded.

Steve smirked, “Sure you will.”

That’s when the door banged closed back in the house and Steve whipped around to see what was up, only to see Sam forcefully hang his coat on the coat rack, then opening the closet of the entryway with only barely contained rage before putting his shoes away with the same pent-up strength.

Bucky opened one eye to look at Steve’s expression before whispering, “Bad day uh?”

To which Steve answered with another of his trademark shrugs, his eyes still following Sam’s journey from the entryway to the kitchen through the bay windows that spanned both rooms. 

“Guess so. I’ll check on him in a bit, let him cool off,” he said in much the same tone.

“Is it that new partner thing still?” Bucky straightened up in his seat, getting his beer back from the wicker platter on his left and taking a thick gulp as he watched Steve’s face for clues. 

“Maybe, he’s an asshole for sure, but that looks like a court case fit, I think.” Steve bit his lip in thought and Bucky was once more tickled by the wave of affection he felt for these two, and the way they loved each other so much. And as if to confirm Bucky’s feeling, the next words out of Steve’s mouth, equally whispered and gentle rang in the air. 

“I love him, he’s allowed to be grumpy.” 

“Sap,” Bucky huffed, and Steve’s cheeks colored.

“Yeah, maybe.” Steve said and then, after a moment of companionable silence he added, “You can talk though, I’ve seen you with that girl, old man.’

“I’m thirty-one! Not old nuh uh, shut up!”

Steve laughed until he heard a clattering noise coming from the kitchen and he stood up. 

“Be right back.”

* * *

They were sitting at the kitchen counter, eating the meal Sam had put together as best he could given that he hadn't had time to go grocery shopping that day. Too much work for him, and Steve hadn't either, too many pets checking in. 

Eating might be a big word when it came to Steve too. His fork was steadily losing the food he'd just lifted up as he talked - ranted, really - and forgot all about the hunger he'd been feeling. Sam was half-listening, half-smiling at him, knowing this would last a while. 

Summer was well on its way and pet owners from all over the state seemed to think it an acceptable reason to let their animals go, either right at the vet's door, or worse, and that was today's cornerstone, into the wild. 

"I just don't  _ fucking get it _ , I'll never understand how you can do that, how you can look at your dog and not think he's worth more than your fucking seaside holidays… I-- fuck, fuck them…" 

And it went on and on, and for good reason. Owning the only practice in a fifteen miles radius meant he and Bucky had been called and swamped into the phenomenon that repeated every year and Sam knew he'd be hearing more about it approximately every day till September rolled back around and things calmed down. He was okay with it too, he loved seeing Steve like this, really. 

And it must have shown, the look on his face, something in his eyes must have given away somehow, that he wasn't exactly following Steve's monologue.

"You with me?" Steve interrupted himself mid-sentence, his fork now completely empty but still hovering over his plate as he held it in his fist tightly. 

Sam shook himself a bit and Steve gave him his first smile since they'd started eating, a small, understanding one that warmed Sam's heart even more than the whole display of Steve's heart and his love for the animals he spent his life caring for had. 

"I'm boring you, aren't I? You're tired, you don't need this, sorry." Steve looked and sounded sheepish then, playing around with his food and Sam snorted. 

"Nah, that's why I love you too, you know that. Man of convictions, c'mere," Sam made a come hither motion of his finger, which Steve followed instantly even if that meant letting his fork fall in a clatter. "You rant all you want, baby" Sam whispered against Steve's lips and kissed him, slow, gentle, playful. "But you gotta eat, so, remember that once in a while?" 

Steve chuckled, then nodded, "Yes sir."

He went on to talk about all the adorable dogs Bucky had gone to rescue everywhere from a mile out the practice to the highway, to a call they'd gotten from a farmer twenty miles and then some away about a couple of pits walking all alone in his corn fields. He described the number of people he'd had to smile to as they let their cats and puppies and even rabbits to his care with a million excuses with maybe two of them being actually genuine. The anger in his voice was tangible throughout, a raw, buzzing thing that made Sam shiver and filled his heart with pride, with want, with love. 

And Steve had no idea yet, but this was one more moment Sam was sure of his newly made decision: that he would propose to Steve, the sooner the better. 

But for now, he contented himself with making sure Steve's fork made it to his mouth every now and then, for as long as it took to empty his plate, then spoon-fed him ice cream, then took his hand, and guided him to bed, distracting him more and more, with kisses, and soft touches, and little bites, until all that came out of Steve's mouth were moans and heavy breathing and he was calm. He loved him, so much.

* * *

"James, I swear to… Don't let the interns prep my witnesses! I--"

"Gimme that," Steve made grabbing motions of his hand.

"What? No, I'm working-"

"No, you're not, you're sick. Give it to me." 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve, daring him to say or do anything as he started ranting in the phone again. Bad move. 

Steve leaned down until he was straddling Sam's legs on the bed, and started wrestling the man into letting go his phone. 

"Fuck, Steve, stop that!" 

"Nope…" Steve kept trying to wrangle Sam's fingers off the device and, "here, got it, you lose, you rest." He glared at Sam before talking into the phone, "Hi, Rhodes, I'll be getting him off your back now, thanks."

"You can't do that, babe, you just can't." 

"Oh yeah? Watch me. You were almost at 102° last time we checked, your eyes look funny, and your hands are shaking. You're not fucking working." Steve let himself slide to a sitting position next to his boyfriend, the headboard at his back and his arms crossing over his chest in a stance that wouldn't impress the other man in a million years but he couldn't help it. He had to project some kind of strength to get his hot-headed dumbass to let go. 

"I can't be sick right now, there's too much work that needs to be done, too many people to talk to--"

"Do you have competent coworkers, Sam?" Steve asked, as if out of nowhere.

"Hm? Yes of course, but they're not…"

"They're not you, sure, but are  _ you _ good at what you do, love?" Steve interrupted him. 

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm good, I'm so damn good at it, which is why--"

" _ Which is why _ , you've run such a tight ship since you took that case that everybody back at the firm will be able to handle what tasks need to be completed in the next three days, while, you,  _ rest. _ " 

Sam twisted a bit to face Steve fully, his eyebrow still cranked up as he huffed. 

"You think you're so clever uh?" 

"I don't think, I know." Steve winked. Then got up from the bed again, Sam's phone still in hand. "And I also know, that you won't get better if you're stressed, and working through the phone or via emails isn't gonna make you relax, so, no phones," Steve waved Sam's Blackberry between his thumb and forefinger, "no case files," he picked those up from the floor next to Sam, "and no computers either." He closed that one with his free hand before piling the files on top of it and walking out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Sam behind him.

Sam wasn't sick often, but damn could it get to him. But if Sam could be stubborn, Steve was competing in the next category on that front. Two could play at this game, and Steve had no doubt as to who would win it in the long run, even if that meant taking drastic measures. Like cutting the power or something. 

* * *

"You look good like that," Steve whispered against Sam's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. 

"Like... _ Fuck _ ," Sam gasped, "like what?"

" _ Under me _ ,  _ on my cock, _ " Steve grinned, thrusting his hips just so, one of his hands helping the movement along with a steady grip on Sam's thigh. "Don't agree?" 

Sam couldn't really answer, no matter how much he wanted to, Steve could tell at the light in his eyes, the one that meant snark, witty comebacks were on their way. That, too, was a pretty look on him, but Steve was more into the slack-jawed, moaning mess he started making of him the more he snapped his hips. 

"So fucking beautiful like this."

Steve let himself fall to his elbows on either side of Sam's head, leaning further to kiss him, relishing the pressure of Sam's legs wrapped around his waist and pushing back at every snap, every grind. He moaned, low, long, right down Sam's mouth and came back up licking Sam's bottom lip. 

"Harder, babe, fuck me harder." 

Steve glanced at Sam, the heat that pooled in his lower back and stomach growing heavier and heavier as his eyes rolled back - the raw texture of Sam's voice killing him softly. 

"Anything for you," Steve rasped. 

Sam laughed, a short, ultimately choked laugh that made his chest expand under Steve as he started building up his rhythm. He straightened up, steady on his knees as he hoisted Sam's legs on his shoulders and there went soft. The slick and slap sounds that filled the room only gave more momentum to Steve pounding faster and faster, Sam's hands flying to the side to fist in the sheets. 

"Fuck, fuck," he cried, "like that babe, more, gimme more."

Steve grinned, kept a strong grip on Sam's legs and bent again, bending him in half and driving home, again and again, until Sam's mouth hung open and his hands flailed for purchase on the bed, then in Steve's hair. He brought their faces close enough to kiss but only breathed, grunted, gasped, all against Steve's lips. 

"Imma-- Imma come, baby,"

Steve moaned just hearing it. He kept going, kept increasing the strength behind every thrust, "Yes, yes, sweetheart, you come for me, love, come for me."

He felt out of breath, he felt sweaty, hot everywhere and the sparks of electricity in all of his extremities only added to the mix but the moment he felt Sam’s muscles contracting both around his cock and his arms and legs around his upper body, Steve’s eyes flung wide open. Steve watched as Sam succumbed to the tidal wave of pleasure he could never keep at bay for two long, not when he was the one on the receiving end of their nightly activities. He watched as the man he loved came and streaks of white came to paint the defined lines of his abs and sternum alike.

He watched still, unable to close his eyes as he too, came but a few minutes later, his hips stuttering as he let go and almost fell down on top of Sam, their foreheads joined together as they tried to catch their breaths. They breathed in and out of each other’s mouths, barely avoiding going cross-eyed as they stared into each other’s eyes. Steve smiled, so close it might as well have been all against Sam’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Marry me,” Sam rumbled at the exact same time.

“ _ What? _ ”

Steve straightened up almost too fast. They both winced as the sudden change of position dragged Steve’s softening cock out with a slick, otherwise toe-curling noise - it would have made Steve want to go back right away,  _ under normal circumstances. _

“What did you say?” He asked, his brows knitted together as he tried not to cry right away, not until he was sure he’d heard right, not until Sam asked again.

Sam smiled, not a word coming out as he pushed Steve, gently, so he could sit up and drag Steve onto his lap. He pulled the covers until he could slip his legs underneath and circle Steve’s hips with it. He looked up at Steve, something in his gaze that Steve hadn’t seen often playing behind the diffused afterglow glaze that covered his eyes. Sam lifted a hand to brush Steve’s sweaty hair off his eyes and forehead, keeping it at Steve’s neck as he repeated, “Marry me, Steve. Be my husband. Let’s be Wilson-Rogers and tiny associates, one day. Marry me, what do you say?”

Sam’s smile didn’t falter as Steve gasped, his breath leaving his lungs in a wheeze that wasn’t unlike the sounds he used to make back when he was but a sick kid with respiratory issues. He opened his mouth, but only a squeak left it, so he nodded, hard and fast and wet as he cried for real this time. 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes.” Steve brought their foreheads together again, but found it wasn’t enough, so he let his own hands come up and cup Sam’s jaw and proceeded to kiss any response out of him. 

He tilted their heads one way and that and coaxed Sam’s tongue into tangling with his own, breathing in the open tunnel of their connected lips, breathing through his nose, holding his breath - anything but letting go. 

His tears kept flowing until Sam eventually took his hands in his own and pushed Steve again, flipping them until he was laying on top of him, Steve on his back as he went back in for another kiss. They looked into each other’s eyes, mouthed  _ “husband”  _ and  _ “mine” _ and  _ “yes”  _ and  _ “yes”  _ and  _ “yes” _ . 

A bubble of them, alone that night which they would likely always remember, alone as they loved each other, again, and again, and again, gasping in time with Sam entering Steve, groaning in time with Sam whispering marriage proposals in Steve’s ear, shouting confirmation as Sam kept dragging his cock inside Steve and Steve lost his mind in the fog of their happiness, and Sam lost his own in the clarity of their love. 

Always. 


End file.
